Memories Triggered
by FireNutZuko
Summary: A few days after the battle in Ba Sing Se, Zuko and Uncle get brainwashed by the Dai Li and are sent to a nearby village.[Zutara]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We own nothing! **

Author's Note: There are two people called "DUO MXWELL IS GOD BITCHES" and "LONGCATSHOOPDAWHOOP", they are just writing A TON of spam and junk. "LONGCATSDOOPHAWHOOP" is stealing the names of stories with their summaries and putting their junk in it. So beware of these people.

**Prologue **

It had been a few days since the siblings, Princess Azula and Prince Zuko, had conquered Ba Sing Se. The citizens weren't aware of it, they just went on with their lives as usual. Princess Azula was planning on announcing it to the citizens and she also had another plan that involved her brother, who was roaming through the palace. The Dai Li spotted Zuko and earthbent the rock handcuffs at his wrists. Zuko glanced up at the ceiling and yelled as the cuffs wrapped around his wrists. Azula saw her brother had been captured and walked out from the shadows.

"Release me, now!" Zuko commanded while glaring at his sister. Azula smirked and looked at her brother.

"Zuzu, I don't think that you're in any position to tell me or the Dai Li what to do. You're a failure, a traitor! You're an embarrassment to father and the whole Fire Nation." The princess said and Zuko struggled to free himself. He smirked and took a deep breath then blew fire out of his mouth at the Dai Li agents that surrounded him. The Dai Li had to shield themselves from the fire then bent cuffs at Zuko's feet. The prince fell to his knees and glared at his sister, "Dai Li, take him to be brainwashed! Then put him in the town a few days away from here." The princess commanded the Dai Li and they started to drag Zuko to the room.

"Let me go!" Zuko yelled, but the Dai Li ignored him. Azula looked at her brother.

"Uncle's already been brainwashed." She informed him and Zuko's eyes widened. He continued to try to free himself. The prince looked down the dark hallway and watched the agents open a door with earthbending, "You won't remember anything that's happened to you!" The princess called after him and he sighed. Azula smirked again and walked away. She was happy that her brother would be out of her life, hopefully, for good. The Dai Li put Zuko on the chair and the brainwashing started.


	2. The Village

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Author's Note: Zuko and Iroh will be known as Mushi and Lee. Otherwise it would get WAY to confusing for me. I am sorry if you become confused.

It had been a week since Zuko had been brainwashed and moved to a small town with his uncle. They were back to being known as Mushi and Lee. Mushi worked at a teashop while Lee worked at the weaponry shop. The villagers wondered how Lee had gotten his scar, but didn't ask. Lee remembered having the scar for years, but didn't remember how he exactly got it.

In the same town; Sokka, Katara, and Toph were shopping for supplies. Sokka was getting impatient and really wanted to get back to camp. Toph wondered why she was brought along to get supplies, but didn't ask. She was walking next to her friends with her arms crossed.

"Hurry up, Katara. We can't afford to wast anymore time then we already have." Sokka told his sister, who was currently looking at fruit.

"I know Sokka. All I need is a few more minutes." Katara said and her brother sighed.

"Toph and I are going to head back to camp while you finish shopping." Sokka told his sister and she nodded. The warrior and earthbender turned around and walked back to camp. Katara turned around to look at another shop that had food. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zuko working at a shop that sold weapons and was shocked. The waterbender took a deep breath and wondered why he was in the town instead of at Ba Sing Se. Curiosity took over and Katara walked over to the weaponry shop and started to browse. Lee saw her and thought that she was around his age. He looked at her.

"Hello, miss." He said and Katara looked at him.

"Hi." She replied and went back to browsing.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Lee asked as he watched her browse.

"No, I'm just browsing." Katara informed him and he nodded. Lee placed both hands against the counter as he leaned against it and he continued to watch her browse.

"I don't think that I've seen you around here before. What's your name?" He said and Katara quickly thought up something.

"I'm Qua Mai." The waterbender said when she remembered the fake name she used in Ba Sing Se for that party.

"Hello Qua Mai, I'm Lee." He said and watched her more closely.

"Nice to meet you." She said and felt a little uncomfortable due to being watched. Lee placed his hand on a knife to straighten it. Katara continued to look at the weapons. After watching her for a few more moments, Lee decided that he was attracted to her.

"Qua Mai, would you like to go out to dinner or something with me?" Lee asked her and Katara looked at him. She thought for a few moments and decided that it would be a good way to find out what he's doing there.

"We could go to dinner together." The waterbender said and Lee gave her a charming smile.

"Good, I'll see you here tonight." He told her and she slightly smiled at him. Katara knew that it was best to play the part.

"I'll see you here later." She said and walked back to camp. Lee leaned against the counter and watched her leave. After a few moments, he went back to work.

It took about 20 minutes for Katara to return from the village. Sokka was the first to see his sister return. He walked over to her.

"Did you get the food?" The warrior asked her and she, luckily, did remember to buy some food. Katara handed him the bag of food and Sokka opened the bag. He pulled out some food and shoved it into his mouth before giving the bag to Toph. The earthbender pulled out some food then gave the bag to Aang. The Avatar grabbed a piece of fruit for Momo then a piece for himself. Katara took the bag from Aang and gave some fruit to Appa before closing it and putting it next to the rest of the supplies.

"I forgot to get something at the village." Katara said and she did forget to buy meat for her brother. The waterbender needed an excuse to go back to the village.

"What?" Sokka asked, his mouth full of food.

"I forgot to get some meat." The waterbender said and Sokka swallowed.

"I knew something was missing!" The warrior exclaimed and shoved more food into his mouth.

"I'll just go back to town." She paused, "I'll leave in a few minutes." Katara finished as she noticed that it was getting dark. Her friends and brother nodded.

"Just hurry Katara." Sokka told his sister and she nodded.

"I'm going to bring my bag with me in case it gets to late for me to return." The waterbender told them and they nodded again.

"Be careful, Katara." Her brother said as she grabbed her bag.

"I will be careful, Sokka." She told him and walked away from camp. Toph noticed that Katara's heart rate wasn't normal. She sensed that something was going to happen, but decided that it was her friend's business and left it alone.


End file.
